Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device including a conductive path and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A method for forming a metal wire having a continuous and integrated loop shape includes the use of a metallic ink and performing inkjet printing. Using the inkjet printing, a conductive pattern can be formed on a substrate by adjusting a position, a moving speed, and a jet velocity of a nozzle that dispenses the metallic ink.
However, a solvent needs to be removed to solidify the metallic ink on the substrate, and this process may take a long time. Also, an undesirable amount of metal may be lost while solidifying the metallic ink or metal particles in the metallic ink may undesirably move around when the solvent evaporates to dry and to solidify the metallic ink, making it difficult to form the conductive path in a desired shape.